Let's Play The Legend Of Zelda: Ocarina Of Time
Let's Play The Legend Of Zelda: Ocarina Of Time is, by start date, NintendoCapriSun's 21st let's play on YouTube. In it he plays ''The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time ''from the Nintendo Wii's Virtual Console (the game was originally released for the Nintendo 64). Intending to complete the game fully, NintendoCapriSun obtains 100 out of 100 Gold Skulltula Tokens (items received upon killing certain enemies called Gold Skulltulas), completes all available side-quests and finds every Piece of Heart within the game. Parts one through 99 were posted between April 16 and July 2, 2009. Part 100 was posted a year and a half later on January 3, 2011. NintendoCapriSun expressed interest in recording one or two bonus videos to showcase segments in the game that he'd missed/skipped during his original playthrough. These include a segment in the game where one can win a cow (shown in part 100), and a segment where one can find a special "illegal" fishing lure. NintendoCapriSun has stated that part 100 is the final episode, so it is likely that the remaining segment will not be recorded. In an interview, NintendoCapriSun state this was his least favorite LP, resulting from the large amount of failures that he did throughout the LP, nonetheless NCS enjoyed the game. One episode had to be removed because of copyright claims from his use of an Allman Brothers song. It was reuploaded with the song removed and the video in much lower quality. Original episodes Playlist link: Click here 2014 3-Heart Run Let's Play As a 74th Let's Play, NCS decided to do an any% run with only 3-hearts. The project started on September 26, 2014, five years after the original project. The project strated alongside Phoenix Wright Ace Attorney, Case 5. After that project finished, it became the main attraction. SD3 Episodes 2014 LP Fun facts *When NCS first uploaded episode 23, on October 25 2014, it started in a way there was actually an episode/something missing between this episode and episode 22. Tim confirmed that there was actually 10 minutes of missing footage before the actually uploaded footage of episode 23. *Episode 23 was renamed from "What A Hole" to "For Real This Time" the next day because of the reason above. * The shorter version of episode 23 was named after something that happened in the missing half of the video, which made it even more confusing for the earliest viewers. * Episode 33 titles refers to the fact that The Legend Of Zelda; Majora's Mask was announced in a Nintendo Direct video the same day. * NCS "soft died" 9 times (revived by fairies) during the length of the game but he didn't actually die. * Episode 34 NCS discusses his discovery of the nofap subreddit and his masturbation habits. * In Episode 35, NCS had lost most of the footage for the episode because his recording software quit early on, but wanted to preserve the commentary because he was talking about his living situation at the time. As such, he re-recorded what he did in this episode as closely as he possibly could to sync it up with the commentary. Category:Let's plays